Merengkuhmu Dalam Badai
by wilting protea
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang biasa. Kisah cinta antara seorang prajurit yang dikirimkan ke medan perang dengan seorang pelacur jalanan yang dimenangkannya dari meja judi.


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang biasa. Kisah cinta antara seorang prajurit yang dikirimkan ke medan perang dengan seorang pelacur jalanan yang dimenangkannya dari meja judi.

-

-

-

-

-

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

-

-

Suara bising dengungan uap kereta api yang membubung ke udara tak mengalihkan pandangan Shikamaru dari sepasang mata yang menatap kelu dihadapannya. Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan di pagi buta, membasahi kedua jemari yang saling bertautan. Saling mengait membagi kehangatan dari kulit ke kulit. Memadu cerita atas semua sentuhan yang tercipta. Seakan berharap tak perlu ada hari esok dimana mereka harus berpisah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata-kata yang nyaris tak mau keluar.

"Kau yang harus menjaga dirimu," balas Temari sesaat kemudian.

"Aku tahu." 

"Aku akan rajin-rajin mengirim surat. Balaslah kalau kau sempat," pinta Temari, "Mungkin kau tak akan punya banyak waktu, tapi tolong usahakanlah."

"Akan kubalas. Aku janji."

Shikamaru tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ketika sebuah seruan memanggil namanya dari pintu kereta, pemuda itu mau tak mau melepaskan genggamannya dan beranjak naik kedalam rangkaian kuda besi yang sebentar lagi membawanya ke tengah medan pertempuran.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Tunggulah aku. Aku menyayangimu," ujar Shikamaru cepat sambil setengah berlari.

"Aku juga menyayangimu," sahut Temari. Entah Shikamaru mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tangan kanan gadis itu melambai-lambai kearah kereta yang mulai melaju. Perlahan namun pasti, kereta itu menghilang di ujung titik pandang, tertelan kabut tipis yang beradu dengan tangisan langit. Memisahkan sepasang insan yang tengah dimanja buaian kasih.

Temari, demikianlah gadis itu disapa. Kemalangan nasib memaksanya untuk melacur sejak berusia 15 tahun. Ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya di Sunagakure setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia dan menjajakan diri di jalanan Konoha demi menghidupi kedua adiknya, Kankuro dan Gaara. Dua orang anak laki-laki yang tak pernah tahu dengan cara apa Temari membesarkan mereka selama ini.

Pada suatu malam dua minggu yang lalu Shikamaru menikmati hangat tubuhnya. Tepatnya setelah pemuda itu memenangkan taruhan di tengah hingar-bingar bar yang penuh dengan manusia dan bau alkohol dimana-mana. Saat itulah mereka jatuh hati. Dibawah remang sinar rembulan merah keduanya mengikat janji. Disaksikan semilir angin malam, diiringi nyanyian gemerisik dedaunan.

Tapi cinta memang seringkali datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Shikamaru adalah seorang prajurit. Sementara perang saudara yang berkecamuk tiga ratus tujuh puluh lima mil jauhnya semakin membulat tak terkendali. Mau tak mau Shikamaru harus pergi, bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya yang telah lebih dulu menempatkan diri di atas pertaruhan hidup dan mati.

Inilah badai pertama dalam hubungan cinta mereka.

Tiga hari setelah keberangkatan Shikamaru, Temari menulis surat pertamanya. Dihabiskannya semalam penuh, berusaha merangkai kata demi kata yang bisa dengan tepat mengutarakan seperti apa perasaannya.

-

-

_**Malam datang bersama kegelapan**_

_**Bintang terbaring di sisi rembulan**_

_**Terus menantimu dalam lamunan **_

_**Hingga sepi pun menjadi himpitan**_

_**.**_

_**Angin berhembus lirih terdengar **_

_**Mengoyak sentak daun cemara**_

_**Janji setia yang takkan kulanggar**_

_**Getir penantian di sore senja**_

_**.**_

_**Sesak yang menyelimuti nafasku**_

_**Menjelma pekikan dalam dada**_

_**Dan di sisi tebing rinduku**_

_**Menanti dirimu jauh disana**_

_**.**_

_**Merpati rangkaian sayangku**_

_**Angin sampaikan rinduku**_

_**Sedu sedan yang membeku**_

_**Alunan cinta jadi ikrarku**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Sempatkah Shikamaru membaca puisi sepanjang itu? Entahlah. Semoga saja sempat.

Sejak saat itu surat demi surat telah dikirimkan oleh Temari. Cemas mulai bergulat ketika tak satupun balasan ia terima. Sampai pada minggu kesembilan, sepucuk surat yang dinanti tiba di rumah gadis itu. Surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat tergesa-gesa.

-

-

-

_**Pedih...**_

_**Rasa tersayat di dalam hati**_

_**Mengenang bayang sesosok insan**_

_**Hingga langkah pun terhenti**_

_**Karena dinginnya belaian angan**_

_**.**_

_**Perih...**_

_**Melilit erat desah nafasku**_

_**Hanya gumpalan setitik rasa**_

_**Apalah dosaku merindumu**_

_**Mengapa tangis kalbu merana**_

_**.**_

_**Seiring asmara mengepakkan sayap, jantungku berdetak untukmu.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Bayangkanlah betapa sumringahnya hati Temari menerima surat itu. Dibacanya berulang-ulang dan berkali-kali dengan senyum yang tak mau lepas dari bibirnya.

Lalu surat balasan pun ditulis.

-

-

_**Kupikir diriku tegar**_

_**Tapi nyatanya ku tak kuasa**_

_**Tak kuasa menahan rindu penghujam lara**_

_**.**_

_**Kupikir kau bukan dewa**_

_**Tapi nyatanya dirimu kupuja**_

_**Memuja secawan cinta beribu rasa**_

_**.**_

_**Inikah cinta ?**_

_**Yang bertaut di dalam jiwa**_

_**Dan yang mencipta sejuta asa**_

_**.**_

_**Inikah rindu ? **_

_**Yang menjalar di dalam hati**_

_**Dan yang meremukkan dada ini**_

_**.**_

_**Apa yang t'lah kau berikan ?**_

_**Cintakah itu?  
Apa yang t'lah kau tinggalkan ? **_

_**Rindukah itu ? **_

_**Dan apa pula yang t'lah kau bawa pergi ? **_

_**Hatikukah itu ? **_

_**.**_

_**Aku masih disini, masih menantimu**_

_**Bersama segala nista hina dina yang kumiliki**_

_**Masih berharap kau kan kembali**_

_**Dan membawa hatiku kekasih**_

-

-

-

Jauh di perbatasan Otogakure, amuk senjata memaksa sang terkasih berkutat dalam kungkungan baku tembak yang merongrong. Butuh lebih dari dua bulan bagi Shikamaru untuk mengirimkan balasan lagi. Akhirnya di penghujung musim, sampailah juga surat itu ke tangan Temari.

-

-

-

_**Kutatap lurus cakrawala**_

_**Kosong**_

_**Hanya ada darah, tangis dan air mata**_

_**.**_

_**Kuedarkan pandanganku**_

_**Hampa**_

_**Hanya lesatan peluru dan gemulung asap**_

_**.**_

_**Lalu kupejamkan kedua mataku**_

_**Dan kau ada di sana**_

_**Merengkuh erat tubuhku dalam hempasan badai**_

_**Kaulah nyawaku, sayang...**_

-

-

-

Rasa ingin bertemu yang tak lagi tertahan memaksa Temari untuk segera menulis surat selanjutnya. Disapukannya tinta merah diatas helaian putih bermotif mawar merekah.

-

-

-

_**Jika duniamu berhenti berputar, aku yang akan jadi poros untukmu**_

_**Jika mentari tak lagi terbit, aku yang akan menyinari sisa hidupmu**_

_**Dan jika jari jemari Tuhan menghempaskanmu dalam badai, aku akan mendekapmu disana**_

_**Lalu, jika...**_

-

-

-

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan suratnya, Kankuro memasuki kamar sang kakak, menggebrak pintu dengan tergesa dan terengah-engah. Terlihat benar bahwa ada kabar buruk yang ia bawa.

Temari menoleh. Kankuro berujar dalam nafasnya yang naik turun setelah berlari dari posko pengungsi perang, "Shikamaru, Shikamaru..."

"Shikamaru kenapa ?" Temari bertanya dalam nada yang mulai panik, aliran darah seakan berhenti naik ke otaknya.

"Pasukan tank Otogakure menyerang kamp pasukan Konoha di perbatasan negara tadi malam. Shikamaru salah satu yang ada disana saat itu."

Temari tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya. Pena hitam bertinta merah meluncur jatuh dari jemarinya yang bergetar hebat. Dunianya mendadak runtuh dalam sekejap. Berjungkir balik seiring putaran waktu yang terjengkang kaki takdir. Tak banyak kata yang bisa menjelaskan seperti apa dan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Getir. Pilu. Ringkih. Rapuh. Remuk redam luluh lantak tak bersisa.

-

-

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

-

-

**Rumah sakit, empat hari kemudian**

Shikamaru telah dibawa kembali ke Konoha bersama belasan prajurit lain yang ikut menjadi korban. Tak tahu dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.

Rumah sakit mendadak ramai, dipenuhi para keluarga korban yang mencari sanak saudara mereka.

Dengan setengah berlari Temari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali bahunya bertabrakan dengan orang lain yang juga berlalu-lalang di sana.

'Dia pasti baik-baik saja,' batin Temari dalam hati, 'harus baik-baik saja.'

Di ujung koridor itulah Temari berhenti. Berhenti karena tak tahu ruangan mana yang mesti ia masuki. Dalam keadaan celingukan, seorang dokter berambut pirang panjang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Temari menengok.

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter itu.

"Iya. Nara," jawab Temari, "Nara Shikamaru. Dokter tahu dimana kamarnya?"

"Tentu," jawab si dokter, "Nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru adalah pasien saya."

"Berarti dia selamat, kan?" tanya Temari seketika dengan kedua mata membulat ingin tahu.

"Ya. Dia selamat."

Temari menghembuskan nafas lega. Hilang sudah beban pikiran yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus anda ketahui," ujar dokter Ino menyela kelegaan di dada Temari.

"Apa itu?"

"Nara Shikamaru kehilangan kedua belah kakinya."

Sekali lagi sang waktu berhenti berputar. Susah payah Temari berterima kasih pada dokter itu, lalu menuju kamar yang ditunjukkannya. Di kepala gadis itu berputar-putar pikiran tak tentu arah. Bayangan Shikamaru yang tertekan dalam depresi karena menghadapi kenyataan cacat seumur hidup berkelebatan memenuhi otaknya.

Namun itu tidaklah lama. Temari segera mendapatkan akal sehatnya lagi begitu ia sadar bahwa Shikamaru sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Satu-satunya yang perlu ia lakukan adalah terus berada di sisi pemuda itu. Hidup mereka masih terlalu panjang. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan keputusasaan.

Temari membuka kenop pintu dengan amat perlahan. Sejurus kemudian ditatapnya Shikamaru tengah duduk bersandar diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang terbungkus selimut putih. Selimut putih yang menutupi balutan perban di kedua pahanya. Garis matanya yang dulu begitu tegas kini tampak sayu. Menatap sosok Temari dalam rona pasrah dan menyerah yang tersirat.

Pintu tertutup pelan. Temari menghambur sekenanya ke arah Shikamaru. Memeluk tubuh lemah yang berduka. Meluapkan genangan rindu yang selama ini terasa sesak di ulu hati. Kedua tangannya menangkup erat dibalik punggung Shikamaru sementara hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang telah lama tak tercium lagi.

Shikamaru hanya menanggapi pelukan itu dengan dekapan ragu-ragu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," ujar Temari sambil menciumi pipi Shikamaru. Dibelainya pipi pemuda itu dan diusap-usapnya rambut Shikamaru yang kini terurai bebas. "Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu," tambahnya.

Shikamaru termenung dalam diam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Temari, "tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu, Temari," Shikamaru berujar getir, "aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat. Tapi lihatlah keadaanku sekarang. Semuanya tak kan sama lagi."

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah kakimu, lupakan saja," sambung Temari, "Setidaknya dengan begini kau tak mungkin meninggalkan aku lagi." Temari berusaha menghibur, berusaha bercanda, berusaha menyungggingkan senyum di ujung bibir merahnya.

"Beban hidupmu sudah sangat berat, sayang." Shikamaru menangkap wajah cantik dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan, "Dua orang adik saja sudah cukup. Tak perlu lagi kau tambah dengan seorang lelaki cacat."

"Tidak ada beban dan tidak ada cacat !", sergah Temari secepatnya, "Kau tahu ? Aku mendapatkan pinjaman lunak dari pemerintah Konoha. Sekarang aku membuka kios tekstil di dekat kota. Kankuro yang membantuku. Sekolahnya sudah selesai. Sedangkan Gaara mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari Hokage. Kalau kau mau, sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, mulailah mengajar kaligrafi seperti dulu. Kau dengar, kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru tak menjawab apa-apa. Rupanya banyak hal telah berubah selama ia pergi. Dipandanginya Temari dengan tatapan yang untung saja gadis itu tahu apa maksudnya.

"Ya. Kau benar," kata Temari, "aku sudah berhenti menjual diri. Mulai sekarang aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja."

Sedetik kemudian senyum pun muncul di wajah Shikamaru. Begitu juga dengan Temari. Kedua sejoli itu lantas tertawa lepas bersamaan. Sepertinya badai telah berpulang.

_**Lalu, jika kau merasa waktumu hampir habis, akan kubagi separuh jiwaku...**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SEKIAN**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

-

**a/n: fict ini hampir batal publish karena entah pada hari apa saya menemukan sebuah fict yang idenya ceritanya nyaris sama. Tapi kemudian saya nekat karena sudah sangat kepalang tanggung dan baik dari isi maupun genre ceritanya sangat berlainan. Oleh karena itu sebelumnya saya mohon maaf. Semoga berkenan. Review saya nantikan. **


End file.
